


The love a Star holds for the Moon.

by Diana_Honda



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Honda/pseuds/Diana_Honda
Summary: Serena (Usagi) Is forced to take her destined path despite wanting a new one out of fear of causing too drastic of a change in the future. As the Starlights leave and she trains to become stronger, the earth is hit with an ice age. At the news of this, the Starlights visit ever Decade to try and unfreeze the earth but to no avail. Seiya heartbroken at the sight doesn't give up and one day finally returns to the world unfrozen. Serena had now become Neo queen serenity queen of the new silver Millenium, and despite being married to Darien her heart belongs to Seiya. But what happens when the new peaceful world is faced with a new danger? The starlights unable to return to their universe help the Sailor Scouts and the queen to fight of the Evil. During this Seiya and Serena's romance continue, and when Seiya is in danger Serena finds a new power within her making her stronger than ever before But will this new danger prove too strong even for The fighter of love and justice and her lover the Fighter of stars?
Relationships: Neo-Queen Serenity/Seiya Kou, Sailor Moon/Sailor Star Fighter, Seiya Kou/Tsukino Usagi
Kudos: 9





	1. A Promise

Serena watched as the starlight's and their princess left. She clenched her fist. It was all her fault, if only she could have told him. If only she had the strength to stray from her own fate, but it wasn't right and she knew it. Her fate was set in stone and that was it, she would get married, become queen.

That was her duty as princess of the moon, and as Sailor moon. " _Are you alright?_ " She turned to find Darien worriedly staring at her. She forced a smile shaking her head as she walked away. _"I'm hungry!_ " She exclaimed to reassure the group that she was truly alright. Chaos was defeated, and the sailor starlight's were gone back to their own planet, Serena would return to her normal life by Darien and the sailor scouts watching over the earth and protecting it from any threat.

That's how it was meant to be, but not how she wanted it to be. She walked to her house after saying her goodbyes. When would she ever get to see them again? Probably not soon enough. Her thoughts strayed as she thoughtlessly walked unaware of the incoming wall.

" _Seriously, i can't leave you alone!_ " Her eyes widened as she noticed the person before her. His red suit and black long hair caused her to stumble back in shock. He grinned at her reaction tilting his head to the side as he placed his hands on his hips. " _Seiya?!_ " She blinked baffled at the man before her. " _I thought you guys had already left! I saw you shoot up in the sky!_ " He nodded in agreement.

" _Yeah, but of course how could i leave without a proper goodbye to my Odango!_ " She couldn't stop the bright smile forming on her lips. " _Let's go to my house!_ " She took his hand dragging him to her house and into her room. " _Wait here while i go get some tea_." He nodded smiling as he watched her quickly leave. He sat on the bed letting out a sigh as he stared up at The ceiling. Despite being friend-zoned he couldn't stop his heart from beating for her and his mind from thinking of her.

She walked in setting the tray down on her desk and handing him his cup. She took a seat right next to him. " _When do you have to return_?" He took a sip of the tea letting the sweet tea warm his throat. " _tomorrow morning._ " She nodded slightly saddened but grateful to at least be able to see him off properly. " _Well now that I'm here how about we get to know each other properly._ " Serena nodded as she stood up.

_"I'll go first_!" She placed her hands on her hips as she stood proudly, " _I am the pretty guardian who fights for love and justice, I am Sailor moon! I am also princess Serenity of The moon kingdom._ " Seiya let out a chuckle at her enthusiasm. She smiled. " _What else do you wish to now?_ " Seiya closed his eyes thinking of things to ask her. " _How strong are you?_ " She grinned clearing her throat. " _I am clearly the strongest in the whole galaxy_!" He shrugged clearing his throat.

_"I'm much stronger, But i will let you have that name for now_." Serena frowned before sighing in defeat. " _Only for now, rest assured that in the future i will be the one protecting you just as you have for me._ " He smiled standing up as he stretched. Serena Sat on the bed clearing her throat once more. " _Well Seiya Kou tell us more about you._ " She held up a spoon using it as though it were a microphone. Seiya smiled, " _I am Seiya Kou, Main singer for the three Lights, and Leader of the Sailor starlight's, I am Sailor star fighter!_ " Serena grinned.

They spent many hours talking, joking around, playing cards, and eating cakes Serena had stored away. Seiya yawned lying down on the bed, " _I will sleep here tonight._ " Serena smiled lifting the covers placing them on him. She couldn't sleep, she stayed the whole time up thinking. If she wanted to right now she could change everything, she could stand up and choose a different path, and truly live happily. With so much pressure on her and the illusion of having a prince already was good enough for her, she always thought that since her prince was already chosen for her she could take the chance and try to love him.

But despite always disillusioning herself with having to love her prince, she couldn't help but see him as more of a dear friend than a lover. Now that seiya was here and the way he cheered her on and protected her with his own life even going out of his way to make sure she was happy was something she was deeply grateful for, and something she wished she didn't know of. That feeling which burst through her chest whenever they were together was different and new to her. She was still only 16, darien was a adult, he was mature and a wise person but she was still young, she was still lively and wanted to joke around and do things which were new but she couldn't do that with an adult who was always busy trying to complete his dream. She wanted to support Darien with all her might, He also tried to protect her but she could never love him, he was a person that she felt a different type of love for.

Much like a best friend would hold. Seiya was different, he teased her, laughed with her, and even helped her in experiencing new things that she never could with Darien.  
But she was afraid of causing too much of a change by deciding to stand next to seiya, it was probably not possible, he was from another universe entirely and had a duty as leader of the starlight's and as protector of his planet and princess. She laid right next to him smiling as he frowned slightly. She reached over pulling a strand of his hair behind his ears as she slid her knuckles slowly down his cheek.

She took in every feature, from his long eyelashes, his smooth pale skin and his moon earring which glistened under the light of the dawn sky. It was no wonder many girls liked him, he was indeed attractive. She sat up letting out another sigh as she walked to her desk. Before she knew it she had fallen asleep on it. The sun rose high in the sky as the birds began to chirp louder.

Seiya blinked tiredly as he let out a yawn sitting up to stretch. He lifted the cover off standing up to find Serena sleeping on the desk soundly. He reached over tapping her lightly. He wanted to be seen off. She quickly got up nodding at the wall and saluting.

Seiya let out a laugh at her reaction as she frowned embarrassed. " _It's morning_." He stated as he wiped a tear from his eye. Serena huffed walking down stairs to the living room with seiya following along. They placed on their shoes before stepping out. He glanced to the sides before taking out his brooch.

" _fighter star power, Make up!_ " Serena rubbed her eyes tiredly as she watched her transform blinded by The bright lights. Seiya smiled walking over to Serena. She picked her up catching her by surprise as she let out a small gasp. " _H-Hey wait!_ " Before she could even protest more seiya leaped highly over house roofs as Serena held tightly on to her neck feeling the cold morning breeze hit her. She leaped from house to house until they reached the park where she began jumping on the lamp posts.

_"Where are we going?_ " Seiya glanced down at her smiling at her eyes which shone brightly. " _It's a secret."_ She finally stopped before a cliff which stood above the sea. She placed her down letting out a long sigh as she stared at Serena who walked over amazed by the view before her. " _Amazing, i didn't know this was here._ " Seiya walked to her side shaking her head. " _Your from here and didn't even know this was here?_ " Serena let out a small chuckle.

She turned to Seiya wrapping her arms around her waist catching seiya by surprise as Serena rested her head on her chest. " _Seiya i don't know what i would do without you, I've become so fond of you and so used to you that it's become something I've taken for granted since i always assumed you'd be right by my side_."  
Seiya blinked a few times before smiling as she felt her arms tighten around her, She placed a hand on her back as the other hand rustled her hair. " _I'm happy to hear that odango, but i have to return, I will never forget you no matter how many centuries pass, and i will make sure to visit you. You have also become so precious to me, i already told you that I've fallen in love with you, and no matter how many people i come across you will forever be the only person to carry my heart._ " Serena closed her eyes clenching her jaw as she held back tears. She was afraid to let go, to let go and never hear her voice teasing her, her midnight blue eyes staring at her with such gentleness, and her smile no longer shining for her. " _Seiya you have to promise to return to me soon, I will wait for you then and in that time you will be the only person who i hold, but for Now you must leave and we must fulfill our duties, promise me that._ " Serena looked up at Seiya's eyes seriously.

Seiya felt her heart skip a beat at her words. Was this a declaration of love? She felt her face heat up as she nodded unable to remove her eyes from Serena. She closed her eyes leaning Down as she kissed her forehead. " _I promise_." Serena nodded letting her go. Seiya grinned ruffling her hair once more before walking to the edge where she leaped up and disappeared into a shooting star. Serena clenched her fist nodding determined as she turned around walking back to her house. She had to now grow stronger in order to protect her people and friends. 


	2. To become stronger

_"Ugh!"_ She stumbled back holding her hands out to protect her face. Haruka turned over in motion for a kick only to be stopped as Serena ducked holding her arm pulling her and striking a poke at her stomach. Haruka stumbled back falling on her bottom as she let out a chuckle. Serena caught her breath smiling. It had been 3 years since the fight with chaos.

The sailor scouts finally managed to graduate high school. Despite the lasting peace that they had right now, Serena wasn't taking any chances and wanted to be prepared in case something more dangerous came their way. So she convinced All the sailor scouts to Practice self-defense, attacks, and to use their powers, in the same way, to help them improve and fight a winning game every weekend for the past 3 years. The now 19-year-old Serena was anxious and desperate to become stronger and be able to protect the people and her friends. The fight with chaos made her realize how much stronger she needed to be, and so she desperately trained non-stop until she could no longer stand.

 _"Serena, are you alright?"_ Michiru walked over helping Haruka up and handing them both a bottle of water. Serena smiled taking the bottle, _"I'm fine."_ She opened the bottle letting the cold liquid run through her throat cooling up her body from the strong rays of the heating sun. _"It just lately seems like you are frantic, is there something going on?"_ Serena stared into Michiru's eyes, she felt as though she was being mind read and quickly diverted eyes. She was now 19 and growing taller and maturer so she wanted to be able to stand on her own without always having to rely on her friends. Just because they were her protectors didn't mean she couldn't also protect them, and she knew that much more after losing them once to chaos after they tried to protect her.

 _"Serena!"_ She glanced to the side noticing Ami holding up a bag of snacks. She grinned running over as they all approached reaching in to get something. She gladly bit the Popsicle humming contently as she stared up at the blue sky. The clouds moved slowly as the sun beamed high in the sky blindingly. She suddenly felt a sharp pain through her body, Her eyes widened as she felt her body freeze.

Dropping her Popsicle she stood frozen in pain unable to move. _"Hey, Serena are you alright?"_ The girls quieted down noticing her strange behavior as they stood up surrounding her. Serena felt the pain increase as her breath was taken from her. She fell to her knees gasping for air as she clenched her shirt. It felt as though someone was crushing her chest stopping her from breathing.

 _"Serena!"_ They all rushed to her side unsure of what to do or what was going on. Her vision began to Blur as her head spun in circles and unable to breathe she closed her eyes. _"Quick, get some water!"_ Lita (Makoto) picked her up as the others helped in finding a place to properly lay her down.  
They set her down on the couch as the water was brought over. Haruka stepped in removing her shirt to free her chest so she could breathe easier as the others fanned her.

" _Did she overwork herself?"_ Rei shook her head unsure. _"She did train more than us but if that were the case this would have happened before, she's taken it easier but last year she practically worked her bones out."_ They all worriedly waited for her to open her eyes unsure of what was happening. 

  
It was dark, there was no light, no sound, it was empty. Where was this? Where was she? She turned to the side noticing a familiar silhouette. _"Do you remember me Sailor moon?"_ She squinted her eyes trying to get a better sight of the person.

 _"Danger is coming, You must prepare for it, it will be a danger like no other, you must use the silver crystal you must-"_ Before the person could finish she gasped opening her eyes as she sat up quickly. _"Serena you're finally awake!"_ She caught her breath panting as she turned to a tear-stained Mina. _"What happened?"_ Mina let out a sigh of relief. _"You suddenly collapsed, we were worried because you weren't waking up, you were unconscious for almost 3 days now."_ Her eyes widened. 3 days!?

It had only felt like a few minutes She held her head on her palm feeling a headache surge through. _"3 days?"_ while she let those words sink in, the rest of the group came in hurriedly. " _How are you feeling?" "Does something hurt?" "What happened to you?"_ as the many questions surged in Serena tried hard to comprehend the situation and The words that the woman had told her. _"Guys, let her rest she just woke up she must be just as confused as we are."_ They all turned to Setsuna nodding in agreement. Serena smiled gratefully receiving a nod in return.

They handed her a cup of water which she took quickly drinking the water in one gulp. What did she mean by danger is coming? Her mind grew more anxious at the many possibilities of those words. Was their a new villain coming? She did say that it would be a danger like never before.

If only she could have finished, she didn't know what was happening or when it would happen which made her grow more anxious at the thought of being unprepared. She smiled at them reassuringly as they all stared at each other worriedly. She had to become stronger, she had to be able to protect them all when that danger did indeed come. Many weeks had passed and the week after that incident Serena went right back into training despite the pleading of the sailor scouts to take a break, she didn't want to stop when she was so close to achieving the strength she needed. _"Hiya!"_ She took Haruka into a headlock making sure not to hurt her.

Haruka immediately stretched her elbow ready to hit her stomach but was caught off guard as Serena kicked her leg causing her knees to bend as she lost balance. Serena moved her hand to her hair as she moved her knee to Haruka's back pressing her down gently on the ground. Haruka laid frozen processing what had just happened. After that incident, Serena seemed to be frantically practicing and has been taking them seriously and her skills improved much more. She got off helping Haruka up.

 _"It seems like you've become a new person princess."_ Serena flinched slightly turning to look down on the ground.  
She shook her head walking to the forest. _"I'll be back."_ She waved her hand before walking into the Forrest not allowing them to protest. Haruka glanced at Michiru, they seemed to have noticed something was wrong. _"Serena really did become different."_ Setsuna nodded in agreement as she came out with a tray of Lemonade.

Serena walked around the forest glancing down at her hand as she stopped, was this enough? What was she even doing? she clenched her hair feeling another headache. She didn't even know if the person warning was true or not and here she was training as though the villain was approaching tomorrow. But she didn't want to take the chances, There was only so much peacetime before another villain attacked.

She brushed her hair back placing her hands down to her sides. The person said something about the silver crystal, Did she mean this was the only thing able to help us? Or the thing they would want? If only she had woken up a little later to be able to hear the message properly. Darien seemed to be distancing himself from her slowly, but noticeably.

The worst part was that she didn't seem to mind at all, Surely this wasn't normal and could jeopardize their future. But then again, could this be fate giving her a chance at a new path? _"Princess!"_ She turned around startled as she noticed Hotaru walking to her. _"Oh hey!"_ She smiled. _"Princess, you seem to be desperate these days, did you sense a potential danger?"_ Serena blinked a few times unsure of what to say.

If Hotaru and Michiru didn't sense or see anything could she just be taking things too seriously? Maybe there was no danger and the voice was just her imagination. _"No not at all, I just want to become stronger!"_ Hotaru stared at her blankly, Serena diverted eyes smiling nervously. _"W-Well we should get back no? The others are probably waiting for us."_ Serena walked past her making her way out of the forest. Hotaru followed along giving up on the conversation, despite being an adult already Serena was still a clumsy and carefree person and probably was true on her words.

Serena ran over noticing the lemonade cup calling out to her. _"This is delicious!"_ She exclaimed as the lemonade after taste sweetened her taste buds. Setsuna smiled, _"Thank you, princess."_ Serena stared at her before smiling. Setsuna seemed busier than before, but it probably wasn't something she needed to worry about. The group talked, joked around, and then practiced again before each heading their own ways home.

Serena stared down at the brooch on her hands falling to the bed. _"Eternal Sailor Moon."_ would this be her ultimate form? The silver crystal has become stronger as her transformations changed, and it hasn't changed after 3 years so could this be its limit? Was this her strongest form? She clenched it tightly turning over as she sighed closing her eyes. She could just worry about that tomorrow morning. 


	3. Chapter 3

Serena walked out of her house walking to open the gates. " _Hey kitten._ " She stopped in her tracks staring at Haruka's dark blue eyes only now noticing that she was there. She backed up quickly surprised. _"H-Hey!"_ Haruka smiled. She was sitting on her motorcycle holding the helmet on her lap. 

  
_"You going somewhere?"_ Serena shook her head. _"I was just about to make my way to the park, I wanted to enjoy the warm summer day."_ Haruka handed her the helmet. Serena took it raising an eyebrow. _"I'll give you a ride."_ Serena smiled nervously placing the helmet on as she got on the back of the motorcycle. She leaned on her back clenching her shirt.

  
 _"Are you sure that's secure enough?"_ Serena tilted her head slightly confused before nodding. _"Alright, here we go"_ Haruka started the bike as they sped off. She felt the strong wind blow her hair, it was quite nice to feel the cold air on a hot day. She stared at the buildings pacing by noticing the apartment in which Darien lived in. _"Hey Haruka can we stop by?"_ She asked pointing to the building.

  
Haruka nodded turning the street as they approached the building. They parked on the side, She removed the helmet placing it on the bike seat as they both got off. They walked into the building walking up the steps to his apartment door. Serena reached into her purse finding the key, _"It's been a while."_ She muttered as she unlocked the door. Haruka stopped her frowning slightly.

  
 _"Is something wrong?"_ She glanced up at Haruka raising an eyebrow. _"Let's go in quietly."_ She whispered. Serena nodded following in after Haruka. They peeked their heads around the corner of the hall entrance into the living room. Darien was sitting with Setsuna right across from him.

  
She had her hand over his as they locked eyes. Serena froze, this was surely nothing. She knew that Setsuna and Darien had a close relationship since they both where in the same grade of university. _"Darien, I'm sorry, I had to tell you about my feelings."_ Haruka frowned even more knowing where this was leading to. Darien placed his other hand over hers.

  
 _"I share the same feelings, this might sound wrong but I wanted to tell you as well, but you know better than no one that this could never work, I have a duty as tuxedo mask and must stand by Serena's side."_ Setsuna looked down nodding in agreement. _"I too know that, but surely if we kept it a secret no one would know you could remain by the princess and belong to me, I too have a duty to protect this earth and the princess but you have noticed as well that she has become more distant."_ Serena frowned, _"This has gone long enough, no one has noticed so we can continue don't you think?"_ Darien looked into Setsunas eyes which stared gently at him. _"But what will we do if they find out?"_ Setsuna shook her head, _"They haven't noticed know, I doubt they'll notice later."_ Haruka stood straight about to head in and confront them both but was stopped by Serena who held her hand tightly. _"Let's go."_ She whispered leading her out to the door shutting it quietly after them. Serena led her out of the building letting everything that happened sink in.

  
An affair? She wondered how long it had been going on for, surely long enough if Setsuna stated that they hadn't noticed yet. _"Kitten look-"_ Serena turned to her smiling stopping Haruka from finishing her sentence. _"Haruka, promise me to keep this between us, we'll keep this a secret and won't tell the others."_ Haruka frowned clenching her hands, _"How can I turn a blind eye?"_ Serena shook her head, _"It is alright, this will be something that remains a secret we have no other option but to turn a blind eye for now."_ Haruka stared at Serena worriedly. Serena gave her a reassuring smile as she got on The bike.

  
 _"Let's just go meet with the others practice will start in a few hours."_ Haruka let out a sigh brushing her hair back before getting on the bike and starting it. She stared down noticing Serena's arms wrap around her waist. She clenched the handles of the bike. How could sailor Pluto do this to the very person they swore to protect? They rode off once more. Serena leaned on Haruka's back staring blankly at the ground.

  
Setsuna was a beautiful person, and much more maturer and stronger than herself. Maybe it was for the best that she acted as though it never happened, they were forced by fate to be together and Darien was a dear friend of hers than a lover so if he wanted to be happy with Setsuna who was she to stop them? She didn't feel as bothered as she thought she was going to be, but at the same time, she felt a tight feeling on her chest as tears welled her eyes blurring her vision. Although Darien was never someone she could come to truly love, she felt betrayed by the thought of him and her friend being together behind her back. If he had just told her Serena would have been fine with it, they could have come up with a plan to continue the perfect image and so they could all be happy but instead, they were making her out to be the fool.

  
Serena clenched her jaw unaware that they had reached their destination. Serena flinched snapping out her thoughts at the sound of the girls laughing and talking. She removed the helmet and as she did she felt the warm tears strolling down her cheeks. She blinked surprised as she stared at her pants as more tears fell. Haruka turned to her clenching her fist at the sight of her crying.

  
Serena was such a lively and free-spirited person who put her life before others and was always clumsy and wore a bright smile, so after seeing what had just happened and seeing that in the end, it is Serena who is crying frustrated her, even more than having to turn a blind eye at the fact that it had happened. Serena quickly wiped her tears away taking in a deep breath as she forced a smile. _"I'm fine."_ She reassured Haruka, if Haruka hadn't known better she would have believed her lie. Serena walked to the girls waving at them as they all smiled at her. _"First time you've come early"_ teased rei as the rest nodded in agreement.

  
Haruka walked over to Michiru letting out a sigh. _"What happened?"_ Haruka shook her head, _"The princess ordered me to keep it a secret"_ Michiru nodded in understanding sighing as well. _"Seems like it must have been a big deal if the princess ordered you something"_ Haruka nodded crossing her hands. _"it sure is"_ They all began practicing. Serena stumbled forward falling on the ground roughly.

  
 _"Serena what's wrong, It seems like your not even there."_ Mina stared at her worriedly. Serena sighed remaining on the ground. _"I need some food."_ She groaned. They all sighed as she stood up patting the Dirt off her clothes. _"I brought them!"_ Shouted Darien startling Serena as her eyes widened. This was The second time he had come to practices. She clenched her fist as she gave him a smile, the way he looked at Setsuna and their words flooded her mind but she pushed her thoughts back.

  
 _"Darien!"_ she ran over hugging his arm as she smiled up at him. Darien smiled back at her startled at the dark look her eyes had. He felt a chill course through his body, Serena grinned at him her stare disappearing much to his surprise. She took the Bag walking over to the girls as they all peeked in. Darien blinked slightly confused, was that his imagination?

  
Haruka glared at him feeling her blood boil, how dare he come here after what he had done? It was only because Serena had asked her to ignore the incident that Haruka didn't attack him. Serena felt even more humiliated having to pretend that Darien wasn't going behind her back to another person, having to pretend that she was blindly in love to protect their destined fates. The worst part was that she herself was unsure how much she would be able to take. She grabbed the last Popsicle sighing as she placed it back inside setting the bag on the side.

  
 _"I thought you were hungry?"_ asked mina. Serena forced a smile shaking her head, _"I was just kidding to get out of you beating me!"_ She exclaimed. Mina frowned, _"it's you! who seems to have your head in the clouds."_ Serena let out a small chuckle. They continued the afternoon practicing as the sun went down. _"I'll walk you home."_ Serena turned around to Darien. She smiled shaking her head.

  
 _"It's fine, I have to go somewhere else before going home, besides you have your exam coming up you should study."_ Darien nodded in agreement not making an attempt to protest. Serena smiled, she was still transformed and jumped up to the trees leaping from branch to branch before reaching the roof of houses. The wind blowing her hair, the scent of the city and the bright stars which illuminated her path were very relaxing. It almost reminded her of the time Seiya and her practiced for the softball competition and stared at the stars. She stopped on top of a tall skyscraper staring up at the crescent moon in the sky, how she missed Seiya.

  
But she knew better that despite their agreement on seeing each other it wasn't possible especially since he lived in another entire universe. As sailor scouts, they had responsibilities to take care of their universes. She closed her eyes letting the soft breeze hit her skin. She leaned back sighing as she noticed herself falling off. She opened her eyes slowly, she didn't seem to mind falling down.

  
The moon flashed slightly as the crescent moon on her forehead flashed brightly as well, her sailor outfit turned into ribbons around her body. she noticed the familiar midnight blue eyes stare gently at her as his arms reached to her holding her head and back closer to him. It was Seiya, his warm smile, and his long black hair. She missed him more than she thought she would, she smiled reaching over to touch his tied up hair. The ribbons soon turned into the white pearl dress.

  
Princess serenity. The skyscraper seemed higher than before. As she was about to embrace him she was stopped by a feeling of a hand under her legs and her shoulder holding her tightly as they leaped through the sky on top of another shorter building. Her eyes remained wide in shock as her hair settled down letting her see the person's face. _"Sailor Uranus"_ before she could ask her questions she noticed the stern stare.

  
 _"Princess, what were you thinking of doing?"_ She turned to The side noticing Sailor Neptune as well. She was set down. _"It isn't what you think, it was so relaxing to let the wind hit my skin, I wasn't going to let anything else happen"_ She glanced at both of them, sailor Neptune sighed. " _Princess, what is going on? Ever since the last fight, you have seemed more frantic, as though you were running from something"_ Serena sighed. _"I am, I want to become stronger, you all constantly protect me at the cost of your own lives and no matter how much I try I'm not strong enough. I want to protect you all in case there is a new danger which can't be stopped, and to find out that Darien is having an affair with sailor Pluto is frustrating but not my priority at the moment, I'm so close to my goal I can practically grasp it in my hands"_ She stared up at the moon raising her hands up as though she were holding it.

  
 _"I can't be a princess who always relies on her fighters, I want to be able to stand by your side and not behind you, just because you are my sworn protectors doesn't mean I can just stand behind and let you all receive the hits"_ They both stared at Serena. _"Princess it's us who should be saying this to you, we are always desperate to protect you and yet it is always you who seems to be hit harder than us when it comes to us or the people of this planet you never hesitate to protect us all even if you know that you aren't strong enough to do so, and yet knowing that you still stand before us and protect us"_ Serena dropped her hands glancing at them. Sailor Neptune smiled at the ground, _"We choose to protect you because of that reason, you have truly matured princess"_ Serena smiled as her dress turned to ribbons once more before wrapping around her body into her civilian clothes. Everything seemed to go perfectly, but they weren't aware of the storm which approached them with each passing day.


	4. The sacrifice of a star seed

_**~1 Year later~** _

* * *

Serena turned on the T.V taking a seat on the couch. It was the middle of summer and the heating rays of the sun made people lazier than usual. She pressed the buttons past channels bored out of her mind trying to find a good channel. Suddenly the screen went black, she frowned sitting up as she pressed every button on the controller. She sighed walking to the T.v pushing the on button.

After a few minutes of waiting the T.V blasted on scaring her as she stumbled back hitting her head on the coffee table behind her. She groaned rubbing the back of her head as she frowned at the T.v. **_"Breaking news: Many strange phenomenons have been occurring, today a sudden snowstorm has hit the city. We ask that you all please stay inside, it seems that the storm is quite-"_** Before the news anchor could finish everything shut off. A snowstorm in the middle of summer? Something was definitely off.

Suddenly the words of the strange person from a year ago crossed her mind. Was this the said danger? She stood up running to her room to get her winter coat and scarf on before running out. The frosty wind hit her sending chills all throughout her body as she shut her eyes. It was extremely cold.

She walked out of the gates struggling to keep her balance against the strong blizzard. _"Serena!"_ She turned to the side noticing the girls transformed. Their eyes widened at her, _"Your crest."_ She raised an eyebrow touching her forehead, she turned to the gate noticing the bright light shining on it. It was her moon crescent. Why was it shining?

 _"Where are the others?"_ She glanced at them. _"I think they're at the shrine, we need to hurry something is definitely wrong."_ Serena nodded in agreement as they all ran struggling with the harsh environment. Serena clenched her hands as the gut feeling sunk deeper into her stomach. She was worried, please don't let anything happen to the others. After what felt like the cruelest longest minutes they arrived up the steps of the shrine, and to Serena's relief, they were there.

They all walked in sighing at the heat that hit them as they shut the door. _"What's going on?"_ Serena asked worriedly. _"Is this just some strange earth event or is there a new villain?"_ As they all asked questions sailor pluto stepped in stopping them all. _"This is no natural occurrence, I don't know what's going on but it's definitely not right."_ Serena nodded. It seemed like the crescent moon was still shining on her forehead, could this be a warning? she wasn't sure what it meant at all.

Serena took out her brooch. _"Eternal Moon, Make up!"_ She held up the brooch freezing as it didn't transform. They all stared slightly shocked. _"Huh?"_ She held her hand down staring at the brooch. She shook her head trying one more time, _"Eternal Moon, Make up!"_ She shouted slightly louder.

Nothing. Her eyes widened as she stared at the brooch horrified. _"What's going on?"_ She muttered out as she dropped her hand to her side staring at the ground confused. _"I can't transform."_ They all gasped confused as well, everyone was transformed but sailor moon. _"What's going on, it isn't normal for the legendary silver crystal to not work."_ Sailor Saturn frowned as well, she hadn't received any visions nor any warning so she was just as lost as they were.

 _"The earth is freezing."_ They all turned to Sailor Saturn confused even more. _"Freezing?"_ She nodded looking at the door, They all glanced at it noticing the Ice which slowly crept in through the cracks on the doors. _"Like an ice age?"_ Asked Serena clenching the brooch. Sailor Saturn glanced at her worriedly as she nodded. Serena shook her head, no way. She ran out horrified to see it was true.

Everything from the people, to the plants, to the buildings, and ground were being consumed by Ice. The sailor scouts ran out forming a circle around her as the Ice approached them. Serena gasped as She noticed the ice rising up to their bodies. _"D-dammit."_ They were all being frozen. They all tried their best to break the ice but to no avail. She held out her brooch shaking.

 _"Silver crystal please save the sailor scouts and the earth even if it means taking my life, Please!"_ She shouted her voice cracking as her eyes filled with tears. Her clothes turned into her dress as the brooch turned into the silver crystal illuminating the area. It shattered. Her eyes widened as they went dull. The silver crystal pieces each went above the sailor scouts. _"Sailor moon!"_ Before they could rush to her the crystal shards created a crystal barrier around them freezing them in place making them fall into a deep sleep.

Another shard fell to the ground creating a crystal chair barrier around Sailor moon, and the last shard shined brightly in the sky creating a crystal barrier around each person in the world before finally breaking completely. The world fell silent, Nothing was heard, and nothing moved. The moon princess was sitting on the chair her arms resting on the armrest and her head tilted slightly as she leaned on the chair. A single tear was frozen on her cheek. The sailor scouts and tuxedo mask were all frozen in a circle around her reaching to her.

* * *

 _ **~Planet Kinmoku~**_  
 _"Princess!"_ Seiya smiled as she walked into the room. Princess kakyuu turned around smiling gently. _"Hello, fighter,"_ Seiya vowed her head. _"I came to inform you of the current status of the soldiers. They are finally done. We have ranked them all and they seem to have improved drastically, I'd say they were equal to Healers fighting skill."_ The princess nodded as she stared out at the window. After 4 long hard years, their planet was restored and their fighters and people were growing in numbers.

  
 _"My wish has finally come true and it is all thanks to you all."_ Seiya shook her head, _"This was possible all because of your wise thinking and your strong will."_ The princess let out a small gentle giggle. _"If there was someone to thank it'd be the princess of the moon."_ Seiya closed her eyes, she couldn't go a day without imagining her on his mind. _"I've heard that you mutter her name in your sleep."_ Seiya's eyes shot wide as her face heated up in embarrassment. _"W-Who told you that?"_ The princess chuckled lightly, her suspicion had been proven true and Seiya reddened, even more, knowing she had blown her cover. _"Thank you for informing me of the progress, Healer was looking for you a few minutes ago so you may leave."_ Seiya nodded vowing before walking out.

She walked to the garden knowing she'd find Yaten there. _"Healer, you were looking for me?"_ The said person turned around her green bright eyes sharp as she frowned. _"Yeah I called for you a long while ago, you must have been quite busy to arrive this late."_ Seiya smiled nervously. _"I was ranking up the soldiers."_ She stated defensively. Yaten sighed turning back around as she flipped some papers.

 _"What did you call me for?"_ Yaten turned back to her, She had grown slightly taller but was still shorter than the also growing Seiya. _"You forgot to fill in the financial statement concerning the military allowance."_ Seiya took the paper Yaten held out glancing it over. _"I must have forgotten, I'll have it finished by tonight."_ Yaten placed her hands on her waist. _"Not like you had a choice, you were going to be scolded by Taiki if you didn't finish it."_ Seiya chuckled in agreement. She walked back to the palace to her room taking out a pen she had brought back from the earth and beginning to fill in the paper.

She hummed out a tune frowning at the sinking feeling in her stomach. Was this dread? She was confused as to why she would be having such a feeling. She shrugged it off continuing her work as she wrote down the sum. Something was off but she couldn't place a finger on it.

She continued her day with the feeling suddenly disappearing as night approached. She walked to her room sitting on her bed placing a hand on her stomach. _"That was strange."_ She muttered out as she laid on the bed closing her eyes tiredly.

 _"Seiya!"_ She groaned turning over before being stripped of her warm cover. _"What is it?"_ She sat up glancing at Yaten tiredly.

 _"The princess has summoned us, I think this is urgent."_ Seiya quickly got up as they rushed to the audience hall, They vowed before standing in line. _"I'm sorry to have bothered you all, but I fear something terrible has happened to the earth in the other universe."_ Seiya's eyes widened as a memory of Serena smiling crossed her mind. _"What about the guardians of the universe?"_ Yaten asked confused. The princess shook her head, _"I'm not sure, one of the soldiers was scanning across each universe making sure everything was as it should be and he said that while passing their universe he couldn't sense any form of life at all"_  
Taiki frowned, _"Were they wiped out by a new evil being?"_ Was this the meaning of Seiya's sunken feeling yesterday? She clenched her gloved hands processing everything.

 _"But how were they easily defeated? Sailor Moon has clearly proven to be a strong being herself? and the scouts have also proved to be strong enough"_ The princess glanced at Seiya understanding the confusion she must have been feeling. _"I am not sure myself what happened and it seems to have only happened to them but They helped us when we needed it the most at the risk of their own lives, I ask that you three travel to the universe and look more into the situation."_ Taiki stepped forward. _"But what about you princess?"_ The princess smiled, _"I have an army to protect me, they have all been trained properly, I will be fine."_ Before they could even protest more she rose her hand quieting them down. _"They need our help and I must take their hand Just as they did for us "_ They all vowed before being excused out.

 _"It will take us about two days to reach earth with our current powers."_ Seiya nodded in agreement. _"Let's go."_ She ordered. They all leaped into the air turning into shooting stars, and just as they predicted it took two days to reach the planet earth. _"Seiya look there!"_ She turned to where Yaten pointed at noticing a bright shining light. _"Let's go there."_ She led them to the light finally reaching the ground gently. Seiya gasped noticing the entire city covered in ice.

 _"Seiya look."_ She turned to Taiki who stood before a person frozen in a crystal barrier. _"This isn't ice, it seems like they are in a deep sleep."_ They walked around noticing every person and animal covered in another form of crystal. Yaten glanced around walking up the steps to the large shrine stopping horrified at the scene before her. _"Fighter! Maker! look at this!"_ She shouted to them catching their attention as they quickly made their way up. Seiya stopped frozen.

All the sailor scouts were also in a crystal barrier reaching out to something in the middle, their eyes were closed and it truly did seem as though they were in a deep sleep. as Seiya's eyes followed to where they all reached out to his eyes stared horrified at the sight. _"Odango!"_ She rushed to her. She was sitting down on a crystal chair her back leaned against it as her arms rested on the armrest with her head tilted slightly. She stopped at the tear which stood frozen on her cheek shining brightly.

She wore a saddened expression. Seiya yearned to see her as soon as possible but she didn't expect it to be like this.  
 _"It seems like she was the one who made the crystal barriers."_ Stated Taiki as she walked to where Seiya stood to stare at Serena. _"It seems like their all frozen in a deep sleep, what happened?"_ Yaten also approached them looking around. Seiya stepped back raising her star brooch as she held it up.

 _"Star Serious Lase-"_ Before she could even finish the yell Yaten and Taiki stopped her. _"Have you lost your mind, What if you kill her? She's the guardian of the Sailor Scouts and the princess Of the Moon! she would be the only person who could help us!"_ Yaten shouted. Seiya clenched her jaw, dropping her hand down to her side as they let her go assuming she understood. _"Star Serious Laser!"_ Their eyes widened as The light shot out of the star directly into the Crystal barrier of The princess. Before the Laser could even make contact with the barrier it was returned aiming for Seiya.

She jumped up dodging her own laser confused. Yaten let out a sigh of relief, Taiki glanced back at the barrier noticing not a scratch was laid on the barrier. _"At least we know that in their vulnerable state they will not be harmed."_ Seiya fell to her knees clenching her hair in despair. How could she have let this happen? Yaten helped her up shaking her head at the pitiful girl.

Seiya glanced up noticing Tuxedo mask reaching out for Serena but looking at the direction in which sailor pluto stood. She rose her star ready to attack him but instead ran over glaring at him. _"I told you to protect her!"_ She shouted. Taiki held her back, _"Seiya you know this isn't his fault, you weren't going to be able to protect her either-even if you were here as well"_ Seiya shook her head. _"Dammit who did this to them?"_ Yaten closed her eyes taking in a deep breath as she took in the spiritual energy of the area.

 _"The princess doesn't have her star seed, Everyone else does but their light is faint."_ Seiya fell once more even more distraught than before. _"Her star seed shattered, the crystal barrier the people have are the shards of her seed, it seems she did it to protect them, they were hit by a strong blizzard which froze earth into an ice age."_ Before Yaten could look more into it she felt a sharp stab in her head. _"Ouch!"_ She rubbed her head confused, her sightseeing visions were a new power but there was only a limit to how much she could use. _"We need to help them, surely theirs a way to unfreeze them and restore her star seed."_ Seiya stood up walking to Serena. _"Maybe once we find a way to remove the barrier the star seed's pieces will restore itself."_ She stated her voice cracking as she frantically glanced between Yaten and Taiki for reassurance. _"Seiya, we don't know if they'll ever wake up or what will happen after, let's just go back and inform the princess of-"_ Seiya's eyes suddenly became dull as tears rolled down her cheek.

She was heartbroken. Taiki glanced at Yaten as they both stared at each other unsure of what to do. _"Let's just go."_ Seiya glanced back at Serena before leaping up. The way back was much faster. As they reached the ground of their planet they all headed for the palace.

Before they could even enter they noticed the princess sitting outside as though she was waiting for them. _"Princess."_ She turned to them smiling her blinding smile. _"Your back!"_ She stopped noticing Seiya's emotionless stare and the tears that she held in her midnight blue eyes. Her smile faded as she frowned confused, _"What happened?"_ Yaten stepped forward kneeling before her. _"It seems the planet is frozen, the sailor scouts and their people are in a form of deep sleep."_  
  



End file.
